


【哨向】His Beast 23

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: sehunlay
Kudos: 7





	【哨向】His Beast 23

阴冷的房间被粘腻的热情点燃，张艺兴像只布娃娃似的趴在软床上，从额头、从身上淌下的汗滴落在身下天鹅绒的床单上，留下带着荷尔蒙味儿、深色的汗渍。

小野兽做爱的方式带着侵占性，此刻他肿胀的性器硬生生挤进张艺兴湿润的臀瓣里，双手交叠压在张艺兴的耳边，以一种十分封闭的姿势禁锢住对方，他动得不快，但这样背入的姿势足够深刻，汗珠滴落在张艺兴瘦削又美丽的肩胛骨上，那里仿佛要生出翅膀。

婉转绵软的呻吟，汗珠滴落的啪嗒声，以及性器搅动后穴而发出的咕叽声从多方刺激着听觉敏锐的黑暗哨兵，粘腻又温存的快感让他忍不住咬住张艺兴圆润的肩头，留下绯色的牙印。

张艺兴如漫步云端，浑身绵软又轻飘飘的，舒服地微微颤抖起来，小野兽带着占有欲的亲吻将只属于他冷冽的气息灌满张艺兴的鼻腔，在意识模糊之前，他只听到吴世勋黏糊的低吟，转念一想，又像是低声下气的乞求。

“我们…可以吗…？”

他没有听清楚关键词，因为欲望已经铺天盖地袭来，温热的躯体交叠在一起入睡，张艺兴那一夜做了一个美好的梦——他带着他的猫咪回到了自己长大的地方，他的朋友们祝福他，说只有你能镇住这只狂暴的小野兽。

“靠——”

小向导像是被咬了一口似的，腾一声从床上坐起来，吴世勋生物钟比他早，已经洗完了澡，水汽儿还蒙在光着的身子上，在床边走来走去找衣服，疑惑地看了他一眼，手臂上还留着自己昨天晚上欲仙欲死时的鲜红细长的抓痕。

这身材，不管看多少遍，摸多少次，冷不丁闯入眼中的时候总会让张艺兴双腿一软，尤其是一想到吴世勋真像个野兽似的在自己身上索取个没完，他的脸颊就跟火烧似的，张艺兴清了清沙哑的喉咙，把脸转过去，告诉自己说正事要紧，别去看那根大家伙，同时将从身上滑落的薄被重新撩起来，盖住自己满身的咬痕。

“那个——我觉得他们可能已经找到让你血清稳定的方法了”

小野兽注视着他，静静地听着。

“照理说，提取你的血清就够了，但是我不是也跟着抽血么，所以我觉得——虽然我现在已经废了，但是可能因为结合过的关系，我的血液能让你稳定下来”

吴世勋修长的睫羽颤抖了两下，浅色的眸子盯着张艺兴。

“所以他们计划快成功了”

他总结了一句，张艺兴点了点头，叹了一口气，像是自言自语，声音比羽毛还轻。

“所以得快一点了…”

他还没说完，身子一沉，吴世勋拽着他纤细的脚踝往自己方向拉了一把，仅仅穿了一条内裤，精壮的身子压在他身上，惹得张艺兴一愣。

“你是不是有事没告诉我”

“我——我其实想的是收集证据判特拉维斯叛国罪，然后找人把我俩搞出去的，昨天那封遗书是个物证，要是再有个血清，就铁证如山，判他终身监禁也是分分钟的事情…”

张艺兴隐去了自己身体不舒服的事情，只告诉吴世勋自己的全盘计划，后者听了挑了挑眉，看向门边，在外人看来那里空无一物，但张艺兴想他们都看到了同样的东西。

“那只猫就是你的援军？”

吴世勋盯着对方，心中腹诽，这只猫怎么看怎么蠢，还总喜欢追着尾巴玩儿。

“…那是雪豹…——你居然能看到？”

吴世勋从那只“猫”身上收回自己的目光，心想这是哪里来的野豹子，一点儿都比不上昏昏威风。

“你能看到的，我都能看到”

吴世勋一副以后别瞒着我的表情，数落了张艺兴一句，他从自己扔在地上的上衣中掏出遗书，递给了不请自来的雪豹，他没有去深究那到底是谁的精神体，不过既然能从大老远派精神体来守着张艺兴，想必也绝对能委托此重任了，他扭头看着躺在床上的小向导，后者还维持着刚才被他压着的姿势，慵懒又轻佻，黑暗哨兵脑内狂风肆虐。

“所以你是怎么想的”

“唔…他们今天应该就能拿到这份证据，快的话两三天仲裁院就能成立专案调查，到时候我们国家就会单方面解除盟约——幸好我当时留了一手，没有同意编制到你们国家来，不然盟约一旦瓦解，还不容易回去呢”

张艺兴说的时候语气得意洋洋，望着吴世勋胯间心又开始发痒，张开双脚用小腿夹住他的腰，想要把人往自己的方向拉，脚尖有一下没一下地磨蹭他的性器，难得的主动。

小野兽听的一愣一愣的，他知道自己的向导是个心思极其缜密的人，但是当听到他因为自己没有纳入国家编排而庆幸的时候，心里不免有些难受。

他毛茸茸的脑袋低垂着，身体纹丝不动，张艺兴见平日里活泛到满脑子都只有这种想法的小野兽在这个关头却像入了定似的，就自己慢慢坐了起来，充满好奇又小心翼翼地询问对方怎么了。

“一开始，你就想回去”

他耳畔又开始响起风声，张艺兴知道他这只傻猫咪又想多了，这种关头了，这种关系了，吴世勋居然都还在东想西想，甚至还刮风示威，这让张艺兴气不打一出来，早就忘了吴世勋撕过许多人这件事儿，伸手就拧住对方的耳朵。

“我以前说过的话你都当听屁去了？”

吴世勋吃痛地呜咽一声，颇有一种一物降一物的感觉。

“头一次见你你龇牙咧嘴凶神恶煞的样子，换谁谁不想跑？我没叫你跪下来感谢我仁慈愿意做你向导就不错了，你他妈还怀疑我现在要自己跑路——”

张艺兴本来还想狠狠数落吴世勋一顿的，可是看到后者委屈巴巴的样子好像又很可怜，心便软成一片，顿了一下，跪在床单上，以一种相拥的姿势将小野兽毛茸茸的脑袋抱在怀里，转口抚慰他。

“老早就说过了——去哪儿都会带着你的，你怎么老是记不住这句话？我知道这样对你来说会很自私，叫你突然离开长大的地方，到一个新的地方去生活——”

“我一点都不喜欢这儿”

吴世勋在张艺兴怀里嘟囔一声，脸颊挤在他柔软的胸脯间，想起自己几乎每晚都是以这样的姿势入睡，不禁有些迷恋和恍惚。

“好，那就听我的”

他的向导像个高高在上的女王，对他下达命令，吴世勋从接受张艺兴走进他精神世界的那一天起，就唯命是从。

他抬起脸颊，虔诚地亲吻张艺兴带着蜜糖味儿的嘴唇，他不是一个善于为了未来做打算的人，关在密闭房间里无数个日夜里，吴世勋都无法描摹他的未来，或者他根本不知道何为未来，可是在遇到他的小向导后，他好像才慢慢看清楚他的生命轨迹，就像宇宙中相遇的天体，他和他的向导，注定被彼此的引力捕获。

小野兽不喜欢这个世界，也不喜欢聒噪麻烦的人类，他只喜欢他的小花花向导。

TBC.


End file.
